You Found Me
by xxMasoquismo15xx
Summary: this is a Quogan story based on the movie A Cinderella Story but not exactly like it. so read to find out what exactly I'm talking about. Not much of a summary but the story is better than this or i hope it is...   On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

'_Beep' _

Quinn pulled out her phone and smiled as she read the message.

'_How is your day so far?' _

She quickly wrote her reply and placed her phone back in her pocket. She walked over to her locker and took out the books; she needed for her next class. As she closed her locker door, her phone beeped again. She balanced her two books in one hand and got her phone.

'_Eh would have been better if I knew who you were. :/' _

She laughed at that. Sure he wants to know who she is now but she knows that once he finds out he's going to wish he hadn't. She sighed and wrote her reply. After she was finish, she put her phone on silent and headed to class.

###^****^****^###

'Beep'

Logan pulled out his phone a little too quickly, and almost drops it. 'Whew' he thought. He opened his phone and read the message he got from, his mystery girl.

'_My day has been better than usual actually. :) How has your day been?' _He typed his reply and placed his phone back in his pocket and headed toward class.

'_Beep' _

'_You find out soon.'_

He couldn't stop reading the message over and over again, so he wasn't looking where he was going. He bumps into someone and causes that someone to drop his or her books. Logan put his phone in his pocket and picked up the books. He looked up at the person and saw that it was a girl he hasn't seen before. He handed her, her books and gave her a small smile.

"Are you new to the school?" He finally asked. The girl's face showed confusion.

"Uh actually I've been attending PCA since they let girls in." She said quietly and walked away. Logan stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe he's never seen her before. He knows most of the students in his grade and seeing her books, she's in his grade. He speed walked to catch up to her but was stopped by his girlfriend Dana. She kissed him on the lips; he kissed back but pushed her away gently, almost regretting it when he saw her furious face.

"Dana, I have to get to class." He said and walked passed her. Ever since he met that girl, whose username is SparkGirl101, on the PCA chat, he lost interest in his current girlfriend. Nonetheless he doesn't want to break up with her in fear that she might make one of her famous tantrums. He's not really what people think he is, he's not a jerk or rude, but that's what people expect from him just because he's the captain of the football team. So knowing Dana she'll make him look like a bad guy for dumping her for no reason at all. So until he finds out who SparkGirl101 is, he'll put up with her.

He entered his class right when the tardy bell rung. His chemistry teacher gave him a look but he shrugged it off. He's technically not late according to the bell. He headed to his seat on the back of the class when the girl he bumped into a while go caught his eye.

'_Has she always been in this class?' _he asked himself and sat down. He couldn't believe that he didn't even know her but she was in his class. For the rest of the class he couldn't pay attention his head was thinking of all the names that could be hers. For some reason not knowing her name was bugging him.

###^****^****^###

Quinn was oblivious to the boy that just pasted by her seat. She was too busy thinking of how and when she would meet her mystery guy whose username is Cr4zy5p0rt5Life, she can tell he loves sports. She can't seem to get him out of her head, since Zoey convinced her to try the PCA chat because according to Zoey, "she wasn't social enough, and needed to talk to guys more". Quinn had rolled her eyes saying that she didn't have time to think about guys, that she needed to focus on getting to college and away from her step mom. She doesn't want to spend more then what she needs with her. That's one of the reasons she worked hard to get into Pacific Coast Academy, and why for spring break instead of going home she goes to Zoey's place.

"Quinn, why is Logan looking this way?" Zoey asked snapping Quinn from her thoughts. Quinn shrugged not knowing the answer herself. She tried to pay attention but Zoey just kept telling her that Logan hasn't looked away. Quinn had enough and smacked Zoey behind the head when the teacher faced the board.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Zoey hissed, rubbing her head. Quinn chuckled and didn't answer hoping Zoey would let her pay attention. Zoey left her alone but not before mumbling, "Sheesh, you definitely need a boyfriend." Quinn rolled her eye, that's what she says every time, Quinn snaps at her.

"OK, class I've decided to change your partners for the next few weeks." The class and Quinn groaned, the only person in this class that she thinks actually is decent in chemistry is Zoey and that's saying something. Zoey may be smart but chemistry isn't her best subject. Plus Zoey actually tries to do some of the work, but knowing the some of the students in this class they are going to make her do all the work. Well she can't really complain since it's better than failing.

"Be quiet, so that I can read off the pairs." The teach told the class and unnecessarily cleared his throat, or that's what Quinn suspects. "Zoey Brooks and Chase Mathews, Lola Martinez and Vincent Blake…" Quinn zone out after she heard Lola's and Zoey's names, those are the only people she'd be happy with for partners. Her head snapped up once she heard who she was paired with. _"Logan Reese?"_ She yelled in her head, out the entire student body in this class, it just had to be him. She grumbled non-coherent words and moved seat as the teacher ordered. She plopped down on the seat beside him not even acknowledging him.

"Hey uh it's nice to see you again, Quinn?" Logan said rather hesitantly, he wasn't so sure if he should be talking to her or not by the look on her face, he got his answer.

Quinn glared at him. Not knowing what angered her more, the fact that he didn't know who she was before or that she is stuck with a dumb jerk. She rolled her eyes, but not wanting to be rude.

"Uh yeah, it's nice to see you again, _Logan_." The way she said his name, made Logan feel ten times worse than how he felt before. Logan sighed and tried to pay attention to what the teacher said. Not that he needed to, since he knew what he was talking about, shocker right? Logan was tutored as a kid by his uncle in chemistry, so even if he didn't want to admit it he knew chemistry like the back of his hand.

"Class, in your new partners I want you guys to work together to solve problems 1-46 on page 255. You have the rest of class to do so, that is more than an hour." The whole class but Logan and Quinn groaned. Logan turned to Quinn with a sheepish smile; he forgot his book in his dorm room. Quinn sighed and got her book, placing it between them both.

"Do you even know how to do the problems?" Quinn asked her voice implying Logan as incapable of being smart.

Logan stood there taken aback by her question. Does she really think he's stupid?

"You know, I would like it if you'd stop treating as if I'm stupid or a jerk for that matter." He said offended and just wanting to get along with his partner; he doesn't want it to be like this every time they're in class. Quinn rolled her eyes at that.

"I'll stop treating you as if you're stupid when you prove to me that you're not, as for being a jerk, I don't think I can stop because you didn't even know who I was and I have almost all of my classes with you!" She yelled/ whispered. She didn't know where that came from but she was glad to let it out of her system. Again Logan stood there surprised, he was going to reply but Quinn beat him to it. "To make matters worse on you, my best friend Zoey is dating you best friend Chase. We have seen each other plenty of times." Quinn opened the book and turned to the page she was supposed to be and began working.

"Do half of it and I'll do the other half." Logan said serious and added. "Don't you dare say I'm not capable of doing, so because I can guarantee you, that I'm not stupid, Miss Pensky." Quinn shrugged and started on her half, to her it was a piece of cake because she was done in like 10 to 20 minutes. Placed her pencil down and leaned back on her chair. She looked over at Logan and her eyes went wide as she saw him staring into space with is arms cross and a paper in front of him with the problems.

"I guess I should stop being so stereotypical." She thought to herself. She sighed and took out a paper from her bag. She wrote something on it and handed it to Logan.

Logan was confused but took the paper from her and read what was written on the paper.

'_**Sorry for implying that you were stupid, I was wrong. I don't know but I guess I judge a book by its cover.' **_

He was shocked to see that she apologized but wrote back on the passed the paper back to her and shrugged. Quinn wasn't really expecting him to write back but read what he wrote anyway.

'_**Yeah well, I can honestly say I deserved it for not knowing who you were to begin with. It so stupid of me to not know who you were, since I know your best friend and I have most of my classes with you as you so evidently point out.**_

Quinn for the first time since she sat next ti him smiled as she read it. It seems there is more to Logan that she thought.

* * *

_**So what did you think? And I want honest answers. **_

_**Should I continue or not?**_

_**If any of you are the readers that read my first story I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I really lost my inspiration in that story but once I'm regain my inspiration in that story again I'll update, but until then hope you like this one too. Again I'm so so sorry about not being able to continue it right now.**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**cAndIcE101- glad you think so, don't worry about the spelling no one's checking it, I sure am not. Thanks for the review! **_

_**scifichick07- glad you like it, that's what I'm trying to do, I don't want to copy it that's would just make the story predictable and boring. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**_

After Chemistry, Zoey kept asking Quinn questions, like; did you ask him why he was staring at you?, are you guys friends now?, what happened?. Quinn ignored all of the questions and just rolled her eyes. If Quinn told her they weren't friends, she's going to think Quinn was lying and if she said they were friends she was going to start asking more questions. So either way she'd lose.

"Zoey, take a deep breath and clam down." Quinn ordered and Zoey did as told.

Lola on the other hand, was amused at just how curious Zoey was about Quinn and Logan talking without glaring. She doesn't think it's a big deal because Quinn and Logan are just lab partners, they're supposed to get along or else things would be too complicated. She can't help but wonder if she's right or if there's something Quinn's not saying.

"Zoey, just leave her alone she'll tell us if there was something more, don't you think?" Lola cut in, because by the look on Quinn's face she was getting pretty annoyed and was about to snap.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zoey said defeated. Lola shook her head and led them towards the lunch line. Once the got there food after waiting in the long lunch line, they headed towards their usual table. Zoey, Lola, and Quinn stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Logan sitting there with Michael and Chase. It's not that Zoey and Lola aren't friends with him, it just that it's weird to see him there. He usually goes and eats lunch with his girlfriend. Quinn was just surprised to see him there.

"Should we go over there or find another table?" Lola asked her two friends. To her surprise Quinn answered her instead of Zoey.

"We should go over there, I mean the both of you are good friends with him, don't stop hanging out with him because of me." Quinn said quietly. This surprised Zoey, and made her wonder if there's more than what she suspects there is.

"If you are sure Quinn, we'll go over there." Quinn nodded and the girls walked over to the table. They sat down, not saying a word. Quinn took out her phone to check if she got any new messages, which she did.

'_How about we meet at the scary October dance?'_

She sighed and replied. It's sooner than what she expected butat least if she wears a mask he won't know who she is until she is ready to tell him. She closed her phone and her head snapped up when she heard a phone go off. She looked at everyone at the table and the only one that took out his phone was Logan. _'Weird'_ she thought. She saw Logan look his phone and smile and then placed his phone back without replying. An awkward silence roamed around the six students not one of them knew what to say.

"So, what brings you over here, Logan?" Zoey asked giving him a suspicious look. Logan cleared his throat nervously. He doesn't know what to say. What could he say? He talks to them in class but never actually hanged out with them until now. He can't really say the real reason why he's here because it's not something he wants them to know.

"Oh you know, just wanted to hang out with you guys that's all." He answered avoiding looking her in the eyes. Zoey sighed, since when does she treat him like this? She knows he was hanging out with girlfriend and after Dana became popular for dating Logan, she forgot all about Zoey. Dana acts as if she doesn't know her anymore and treats Quinn worse than how she used to when they started PCA. In the begging Dana was rude and mean but after some time she became nice to Zoey, to Quinn she was more kept together and teased her a lot because of her science inventions that usually don't work.

"Anyway, forget what Zoey asked Logan, she's just really surprised and so am I. So what's up with your girlfriend?" Lola asked trying to ease some of the tension that filled the air when Zoey asked Logan that question. Logan laughed humorlessly.

"Let's just say we aren't as close as we used to be. She's changed drastically and I'm sort of losing interest in her." Logan replied indifferently, his reply caught Zoey's attention but before she could ask another question, Chase stepped in.

"Zoey, leave him alone, you first hand know just how much Dana has changed." Zoey looked up at him and nodded. Dana isn't an easy subject for her but she still can't help but feel mad at Logan for leading her on like that. If he doesn't like her anymore why is he still with her? I mean can't he just break up with her?

"Logan?" Everyone sitting at the table looked at Quinn surprised.

"Yeah…Quinn?" Logan asked confused. He never thought she'd talk to him outside of chemistry.

"Why are you with Dana if you don't like her? It doesn't seem fair to her that you're just leading her on."

"Quinn, why are you defending her? She wasn't a very good friend to you." Michael asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Maybe but I think that's partly my fault also. I didn't actually try to be friends with her to start with. I'm not defending her; I just wouldn't like it if I were to be with someone that didn't like me back and even if she isn't the best person in the world she doesn't deserve that. " Zoey agreed with her.

"I don't know her as well as you guys do but I agree with what Quinn just said." Lola said and then all eyes were on Logan.

"I can't break up with her I just can!" He shouted and ran off, leaving behind his dumfounded friends and Quinn. Quinn technically doesn't classify as his friend yet, and for Quinn Logan isn't her friend either.

"If only you guys knew why he can't break up with, Dana." Chase said running after his best friend and dragging Michael with him. The girls looked at each other confused and feeling guilty for putting him on the spot like that.

"Now I feel stupid for saying that." Quinn whispered, staring off at where Logan ran off.

"You're not the only one, Quinn." Zoey and Lola chorused. Quinn wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Hey I'll see you guys later, I'm heading back to our dorm, ok?" The girls nodded and Quinn picked up her trey and threw away her food.

###^****^****^###

Logan had no idea where he was heading until he reached his dorm room. He sighed and entered his dorm room. Now that Zoey Quinn and Lola are all telling him that not breaking up with Dana isn't a very bright idea he's not sure what to do. If he breaks up with her, he has to fear her wrath and if he doesn't break up with her, the girls are going to think he's the worst. He doesn't know which one of the two is the worst.

"Logan, how are you doing buddy?" Michael asked entering the room. Logan groaned he just wanted to be alone and think. But he can't really complain his friends are just worried about him.

"I've been better." Logan responded and lay down on his bed. He stared at the celling not knowing what to say. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing by not breaking up with Dana?" Chase and Michael gave each other a look.

"Logan, it depends on you not us. We know why you won't break up with her, the girls don't so they just said what the felt was right." Logan sat up.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked you guys what you thought so answer me."

"Logan, we don't actually thing it's the best choice but we also don't think it's a wrong choice." Logan gave Michael a look.

"And what the heck does that mean?" He shouted at them.

"It means that you're not wrong in not wanting to break up with her but that there might be another solution." Chase said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah and what other solution is there?" Logan asked rudely. He has thought about everything yet he has no solutions that could help him in anyway. Chase and Michael smiled.

"Logan, just think about it, will you. Dana hates it when you talk to other girls because she is really jealous. So just hang out with Zoey, Lola and Quinn and she'll end up getting mad at you. She will make you choose her or you friends, like when you guys started dating." Logan thought about it.

"That could work but don't you think involving Zoey will just take away any chances of them ever talking again?" Chase shook his head.

"If Dana wanted to talk to Zoey she would have tried by now, Zoey will welcome her as if that never happened. So really there's really nothing you can feel bad about." Logan sighed knowing Chase was right.

"Fine I'll try that idea but if Zoey, Lola or Quinn get hurt by Dana because of this, it's on you." Logan warned them and took out his phone; he was done with this conversation. He read the message he got awhile a go again.

'_Ok, I'll meet you there. But how will I know who you are?' _

He heard the door close but he didn't look up knowing it's was just Chase and Michael. He wrote his reply and closed his phone.

He wondered if what Chase said will work or not. But he will try anything to get him to break up with Dana. His phone went off again and he opened it.

'_Well then I'll meet you by the bench around Sushi Roxs.' _

He was suddenly really excited; he was finally going to meet his mystery girl. He got up, got his laptop and walked out of his room only to bump in to someone.

"Oof"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking- Quinn?" Logan said surprised. Quinn looked up with a small smile.

"Yeah, you know you look busy I should probably go." Quinn turned around and walked away. Logan reached out and stopped her.

"Wait, I'm not busy." He told her and she turned around.

"But you have you laptop, you must be busy." She replied and turned around again. Logan once again stopped her, for some reason he can't seem to let her walk away. "Logan, really if you're busy I can talk to you later."

"But I'm not, how many times do I have to tell you that?" He question getting really annoyed. Quinn was about to respond but Dana interrupted her.

"What are you doing talking to that ugly science geek, Logan?" Dana asked purposely wanting to insult Quinn. Quinn waited for Logan to at least say something in her defense but he just stood there not saying a word. Quinn took that as her answer, she was just wasting her time feeling sorry for a jerk. She had actually thought he was different than what she thought, but she was wrong. She ran as far away as she could from them.

'_Shit, I just ruined any chances of being friends with her.' _Logan thought. He wanted to defend her but he didn't know what to say so he just stood there not saying a word and now she probably thinks the worst about him.

"Finally she left." Dana said, leaning in to kiss Logan on the lips but he turned his head and she kissed him on his cheek. "What don't tell me you're mad because I made the nerd cry?" He just glared at her.

"Will you stop calling her that? She may be smart but she isn't a nerd, Dana!" He yelled and was about to walk off but Dana stopped him.

"You're not serious right?" She asked stunned. Logan shook head and got out of her grip. He walked away leaving her there furious.

"Logan, don't walk away from me!" She yelled and caught up to him. She's not going to let him go and comfort that nerd. "Tell what happened to you?"

Logan looked at her as if she was from another planet and stopped walking. Nothing happen to him but something definitely happened to the girl he liked.

"Dana, nothing happened to me, ok? I think-"

"Don't you dare, say that!" She yelled and Logan closed his eyes, he's starting to get agitated.

"Dana, you didn't let me finish." He said as calmly as possible. Dana stood there arms crossed and waited for him to continue.

"I think we should break up." He said as softly as he could. Dana stared at him wide eyed.

"What, you've got to be kidding me?" She yelled. "You can't be serious!"

"Dana, I'm serious, you've changed drastically. You're not the same as when we started dating. You let the popularity that you got for dating me change you. You stopped talking to Zoey, Chase, and Michael." She stood there speechless. He hated himself for not telling her sooner about her change of personality, but he thought it was just a phase because she wasn't that used to all the attention she got, hell was he wrong.

"What are you talking about? I didn't stop talking to her she stopped talking to me." Logan shook his head. How can she say that really? She knows she was the one that stopped.

"Dana, you and I both know that's a lie. So please stop lying just to make me change my mind about breaking up with you." He said as nicely as possible and walked away.

"You're making a big mistake in breaking up with me, Logan!" she shouted after him. Logan just ignored her and walked off.

* * *

_**So tell me what you think? **_

_**I think it's a little boring in the beginning of the chapter but **__**you tell me.**_

_**R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**scifichick07**_**-**__ He's free from Dana for now =o …. I'll hold you to that =) …Thanks for the review!_

_**cAndIcE101-**__Haha I know right?... Read and find out… Thanks for the review!

* * *

_

Logan ran out of the building and looked for Quinn. He walked all around the campus but he didn't see her, so he walked back. He saw a girl sitting on a bench and she resembled Quinn a lot. He ran towards her and the closer he got the more he was sure it was her. He sat next to her and placed his laptop beside him; she didn't even look up so it helped him in a way.

"Hey Quinn?" Logan asked cautiously. Quinn looked up and rolled her eyes.

"What you girlfriend didn't insult me enough?" She snapped and got up. Logan grabbed her hand but Quinn jerked away from his grip. "Logan, just…leave me alone." With that she walked away.

Logan wanted to go after her again but decided to give her some time, to cool down. He just hopes that she doesn't believe what Dana said about her. Quinn isn't ugly, she's smart but he wouldn't say she's a geek, most definitely not a science geek, heck if any one's a science geek it's him. Well only in chemistry. He sighed and opened up his laptop.

###^****^****^###

Quinn walked away furious. _'How dare her talk to me as if he did nothing wrong. I know we're not friends or anything but I thought we were at least getting to that point. How stupid was I, he fooled me into thinking he wasn't like I thought he was. Well, I'm not going to fall for that act anymore.'_

She entered her dorm room and laid down on her bed, thinking. Zoey and Lola entered the room, laughing but as soon as they saw Quinn their laughter died. They walked over to her and sat down on the bean bags.

"Quinn, is everything alright?" Zoey asked. Quinn shook her head.

"What happen with Logan?"

Quinn didn't reply, she just stared at them. Zoey and Lola gave each other looks. They stood there not saying a word.

"Did he say something to make you like this?" Quinn once again shook her head. Lola sighed, got up and got paper and a pen. She handed Quinn the paper and pen. Quinn took them and started writing. Quinn gave Lola the paper.

_**He didn't say anything that's the problem! **_

"What are you talking about? He didn't talk to you?" Lola asked, Zoey gave Lola a confused look but Lola waved her off. Quinn sat up shaking her head.

"No, I was going to go talk to Logan because I felt bad for putting him on the spot like that. When I reached his dorm room, he was walking out with his laptop. So I told him I would talk to him when he wasn't busy. He kept insisting that he wasn't and I kept insisting he was. Then Dana came and asked Logan and I quote 'What are you doing talking to that ugly science geek?' I know we're not friends or anything but if I thought we were on the line of becoming friends. He just stood there not saying a word. He didn't deny it or agree to it." Quinn explained and the girls stood there shock. "Now that I think of it I think I over reacted what do you guys think?"

"Quinn, I don't think you did overreact. But try and understand Logan when it comes to Dana. If he would have said something, it would have either cause you more problems for you or make you hate him." Zoey told her.

"Zoey, Logan should have defended her! After Chemistry I thought they were becoming friends. If he wanted to be friends with her don't you think he should have said something?" Lola countered.

"Lola, I get it he should have! But still what would you have done if you were in his shoes? His girlfriend is a bi**h. She would make Quinn's life hell if he would have defended her." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not but you have to understand all the possibilities!"

"What possibilities! There's only A: he would've defend her or B: He would've agreed with Dana. I understand that he did none of those two!" Quinn had enough of her two to best friends fighting.

"Stop fighting!" She yelled, Lola and Zoey stopped and looked at her. "I think both of you are right but we don't know what was going on in his head. I may or may not have overreacted. I may have just wanted him to defend me because I wanted someone that wasn't you or Chase or Michael to defend me. I wanted to know if I was worth defending by someone new. I got my answer." Quinn got up, walked passed them and got her laptop. She walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving behind dumbfounded girls.

Quinn sat down under a tree and logged on the PCA chat room. As soon as she was online her mystery guy, messaged her.

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life – **__Hey what's up? _

_**SparkGirl101 – **__Nothing much, you know just thinking._

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life**__- Thinking bout what?_

_**SparkGirl101**__- My life and how messed up it is. _

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life-**__It can't be messed up, you exaggerating. _

_**SparkGirl101**__ –Maybe so, but that's how it feels. _

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life -**__ May I ask why?_

_**SparkGirl101 **__–You may but I won't answer?_

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life**__ – Why not? I want to help you out._

'How bad could her life be?' He thought.

_**SparkGirl101**__ – I don't think you could. My best friends couldn't, they just ended up arguing about it._

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life –**__ Well it won't hurt to try, right?_

_**SparkGirl101 **__– Probably…ok I'll tell you. Well there's this guy and I wanted to apologize for something I said but it went terribly wrong for me. I feel…unimportant after that encounter. _

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life **__–Well I can't tell you much about that issue but what I can say is that he's a jerk and you shouldn't listen to him if he's making you feel unimportant. _

'Because you're important, to me' He thought

_**SparkGirl101 **__–I guess so but it still doesn't stop me from feeling unimportant. _

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life**__ –Why do you feel unimportant?_

_**SparkGirl101**__ – Because I feel like I'm not worth being defended by someone other than my friends. _

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Lif**__e- This guy wasn't your friend and he didn't defend you? From what?_

'This sounds way too familiar. Then again maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me." He considered.

_**SparkGirl101 **__– From this evil chick._

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life **__– Oh? What she say?_

_**SparkGirl101 **__– Hey can we continue this later? I have to start on my homework._

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life **__– Yeah sure, I have to do my homework too. _

_**SparkGirl101**- Bye!_

_**Cr4zy5p0rt5Life**__ -C yah!_

She logged off and Logan also logged off. He doesn't really talk to anyone on the chat but SprkGirl101. He closed his laptop, got up from the ground and walked up to his dorm room. Logan entered the room, placed his laptop down and jumped on his bed. He got his backpack took out his homework. He started on it but stopped halfway through his homework.

"Eh I'll finish it later." He told himself and took his iPod out.

* * *

**I know this is short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? So so ?**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes.  
**

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my sixth or fifth try…hope I don't find any other mistakes…after I put it up…

* * *

**

**scifichick07- **_**No problem It was a good idea…plus it slipped my mind. Glad you think so…and…maybe I'll do that dun dun…lol **_

**cAndIcE101-**_**haha.…poor Quinn….I know how clueless can he be lol and thanks!

* * *

**_

Quinn went from class to class; to her all of her classes were a drag. She just wanted them to end before they even started. She didn't want to be in the same room as Logan, but that wasn't possible for her since she had almost every class with him.

Her mood got worst when Logan tried to talk to her and wouldn't leave her alone. He just doesn't understand what 'leave me alone' means. She told him a billion times but still he continues to bug her. Can't he see that she wants nothing to do with him? Sure she maybe overreacting a tiny bit, but she doesn't want him to talk to her, just because he feels bad. She can live without his pity. All she wants is to understand why he can't leave her alone. He proved it to her what he thought of her. So why does he bother?

She walked to her chemistry class, hoping he will not try to talk to her. She knows it's not going to happen anyways but it doesn't hurt her to try. Her hopes faltered as she passed by Logan and Dana. Her eyes connected with Logan's for a few seconds, she saw the look of desperation in them. Why is he desperate? His ego or whatever is the reason, Quinn strongly dislikes him. Plus he and Dana could be talking about what happened yesterday and are making fun of how she ran out, though she can't seem to believe that since she saw the annoyed look on Dana's face.

'_Maybe just maybe he is telling her off.'_ She thought but soon pushed that thought to the back of her head. _'That's impossible he's dating her, he won't dare tell her off'_

'_Are you sure about that?' _a voice in her head asked. _'He wanted to break it off with her yesterday.' _She tried to ignore that voice because it was making too much sense for her liking. The voice was starting to make her rethink and that's the last thing she wants to do.

She entered the class room and made her way to her seat. She sat down and placed her head down on the table, waiting for the worst hour and thirty minutes of her life.

###^****^****^###

Logan saw Quinn passed by and their eyes lock for a second, he saw just how lifeless her eyes were. He inwardly sighed. Dana cleared her throat to get his attention, which she got and she had this smile on her face that cause Logan to inwardly groan.

"Logan, you probably weren't thinking clearly yesterday, so I'll over look everything and give you a second chance." Dana assumed and caused Logan to roll his eyes. _'Is she really that dense?'_

Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Dana, I…never….didn't… " He couldn't find the right words to make it clear to her that he doesn't want to be with her. "I don't want a second chance. I wasn't asking for one in the first place. So stop trying to make it seem as if I did want one. You are just going to end up making this harder on yourself." He told her and walked away, leaving behind a dumbstruck Dana.

He reached his chemistry class, entered the room and prepared for the worst. He can't even imagine how annoyed Quinn is with him, so he's preparing for when she tells him off. He walked over to his seat and saw Quinn with her head down. He felt bad and wanted to apologize then and there but he didn't dare. He also wanted to greet her but he didn't think he had a right too. He sat down and waited for the teacher to start the lesson, not that he'd pay attention, but he can't do anything, but that.

The class today was just a lecture on atoms and bonds. Logan knew that already so it was boring him to death. He looks over at Quinn and notices, she's bored also. He took out paper and wrote something on it. He then took a deep breath and gave it to her.

###^****^****^###

Quinn looked at the folded paper, she didn't pick up, and she just stared at it. She's debating whether she should rip it up or read it. She chose the latter since the prior seem a bit too harsh, even if he did deserve it. She opened it and read it; she was surprised to read what he wrote.

'_**Look I don't expect you to right back but at least read this. Yesterday I didn't mean to hurt you; I just didn't know what to say. I know I should have said something to Dana but i couldn't. I mean I wanted to but I was just shock so I couldn't speak. Just so you know I told her what I had to when you left. I didn't follow you out the building to insult I just wanted to see if you were ok. I'm not saying you should forgive me because trust me I'd hate me too. I ruined any chances we had to become friends, I know. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't apologize… I'm so super sorry. ' **_

She smiled a little at the last part. He seems sincere here but is he actually sorry? She can't trust him that easily, for all she knows he could betray her trust at any moment. Should she trust him? That's the question that running through her head at the moment. It's not that she doesn't want to it that she fears being deluded and end up crying. She can't take being trusting him and then him breaking it for the second time. She took out her pencil and wrote back, she handed Logan the folded paper.

Logan took the paper surprised he wasn't expecting her to write back, he just wanted to apologize. He read what she wrote and shook his head, as if answering a question.

'_**Logan, I am really touched that you'd tell her off and all that, I forgive you even if there's nothing to forgive. I over reacted, if I would have let you talk yesterday when you went after me, I would have known. However, I don't think I can risk giving you my trust just like that. I have this fear that you might make me regret it.' **_

'_Let me gain your trust don't give it to me. I need to earn it or else you'll always have that fear. Plus you didn't overreact.' _

'_**How? I guess…and yes I did.'**_

'_I'm not sure at the moment but when I am you'll know. And no you did not.'_

Quinn looked up at Logan and gave him a small smile that Logan gladly returned. The bell for lunch rung and Quinn said a quiet see yah to Logan. She got up and met up with Lola and Zoey. Lola was giving her a disappointed look while Zoey was giving her a huge smile.

"What you guys are ok now?" The both asked her but she could tell the voices apart, they had different tones. Quinn shrugged and led the two of them out of the door.

"Come on Quinn, tell us, because if you don't I'll…I'll." Quinn laughed at Zoey's attempt to threaten her.

"You'll what, Zoey?' Quinn teased and got her lunch. Zoey huffed and got her lunch, causing Lola and Quinn to laugh. When all three of them got there food they went to their table and sat down.

"so Quinn, what are the details?" Lola asked in a better mood. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Quinn, stop lying and just say it."

Ok, ok, he just apologized and what to gain my trust, that's all." Quinn told them and ate a grape. Zoey didn't let it go that easily.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I forgave him and that I'm not sure if I can give him my trust, so that's why he wants to gain it." Zoey and Lola awed and Quinn threw grapes at them. They started laughing hysterically.

###^****^****^###

"So how are things with Quinn?" Michael asked Logan and pushed him lightly. Logan socked him, knowing exactly that he was teasing him and implying something he shouldn't.

"Better than they were this morning."

"Really did she forgive you?" Chase asked and Logan nodded. They got their food and headed toward the table.

"She did but I don't have her trust yet. So I have to think of something to gain it." Chase nodded, while Michael was in another world.

"What are you planning on doing?" Logan shrugged; he has no idea what to do. But he knows it has to be perfect.

"Don't know yet." They reached the table and found the girls laughing like crazy. They gave them odd looks.

"What's so funny?"

The girls stopped laughing and shook their heads. "Nothing you guys would understand." They all chorused.

"You see that they are calling us idiots!" Michael said feigning being offended. He sat down next to Lola.

"What how could they?" Chase asked playing along and sat down next to Zoey. That only leaves the seat next to Quinn. Logan cursed his so called friends and sat down. It's not that he has something against Quinn it just that it's going to be extremely awkward. Everyone including Quinn gave him a look, as if expecting something from him.

"What?" He asked confused. Chase, Zoey, Lola, and Michael all gave Quinn a look. She glared at her friends and whispered something in Logan's ear.

"Oh, uh yeah... I don't do that." He said and started eating. Everyone booed but it wasn't affecting him.

"So Logan, what up with you girlfriend that's sending daggers this way?" Zoey asked, causing Logan's head to snap up confused. Zoey pointed beside her with her head. Logan looked ot where she was pointing at and shrugged.

"I don't really know. I broke up with her, so...yeah." He said indifferently. The whole table was filled with gasps. "What?"

"When?"

Why?"

Logan shrugged and ate a French fry.

"Yesterday…uh because she was a bi*** to Quinn and I had enough of her antics." He said and looked at them. Their gaze was at something behind him. Logan turned around and cursed under his breath. There behind him stood an angry looking Dana.

"So she's the reason you broke up with me?" She asked, giving Quinn a death glare.

"Yeah what if she is?" Logan asked in the same tone as her. Dana huffed angrily and pulled Quinn up by the hair. Dana was about to slap her but before she could Logan was in front of her. Dana hit Logan instead of Quinn. _'Dam that hurt.' _Dana stood there shocked as did Quinn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dana yelled. She tried to get to Quinn but Logan wouldn't let her. "Logan, move out of the way!" Logan didn't listen he stayed right in front of Quinn. Dana screeched furious and backed away.

"He can protect you forever geek!" She shouted and left. Quinn grabbed Logan's hand and led him to a bench close by. They sat down and Quinn smacked his shoulder.

"Ow, didn't I get hurt enough with the slap?" He complained and rubbed his shoulder.

"You idiot, now her revenge is going to be ten times worst!" Quinn yelled, trying to look angry but she couldn't contain her smile. Quinn inspected Logan's red cheek. "Wow she sure hit you hard, she left her hand print on you cheek."

"What really?" Logan asked faking being frantic. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, but your cheek sure is red." Quinn touched his cheek gently and Logan winced a bit. She looked at him in the eyes. "Why did you do it?" He shrugged.

"Didn't want to see you get hurt by her because of me." He admitted and Quinn awed.

"You're still an idiot!" Logan cocked and eyebrow amused.

"Really?" Quinn nodded and looked away. Logan chuckled and moved her head so that she's looking at him in the eyes. They looked at each other in the eyes, neither one of them said a word. The slowly started leaning in, their faces were just inches apart_**…..

* * *

**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Sorry…had to end it there…. **_

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Eh? Ok? Bad? **_


	5. Chapter 5

Before either one of them realized what they were doing their lips had touch. As soon as their lips touched Quinn's eyes became wide but she didn't pull away, she was telling her self it was because she didn't want to hurt his feeling, but she wasn't so sure if that was true. The kiss soon became into them making out, so soon the need to breathe. They pulled back and that's when Quinn got up and ran, but before she ran she breathed out a sorry.

Logan sat there confused and as mush as he hates to admit it to himself, he was hurt. He didn't understand why she ran. She kissed him back! She could have pulled pack the second there lips met but she didn't. So now he's sitting there wondering why.

Quinn ran to her dorm and sat down on her bed. She's not sure why she ran but at the moment it seemed like the right choice. He had just broken up with Dana, it was hardly even a day and he kissed her. The last thing she wants to be is a rebound girl. Logan would never like a girl like her, and she sure as heck doesn't like him. Or does she? She shook her head. She can't like him, she hardly knows him. Plus if you would've asked her yesterday who she like she'd say it was her mystery guy. Now she's not so sure, she doesn't think she likes Logan, but why can't she stop thinking of how right the kiss felt to her? Or why can she still feel his lips on hers?

_Where are Zoey and Lola when ya need them?_ As if on cue they walked in and gave Quinn questioning looks.

"Soo…. What did you and Logan talk about?" Lola asked getting to the point, causing Quinn to look confused; usually it's Zoey that gets to the point.

"Nothing...I just asked him why did he do what he did that's all." Quinn said rather quickly, Zoey and Lola looked at her suspiciously, not believing that was all and by the blush on Quinn's face it wasn't.

"Quinn, there's something you're not telling us….What is it?"

Quinn muttered something and looked away. Neither one of her friends understood what she had said.

"What?"

"I said….Logan and I sort of…. Kissed…" The girls stood there shocked at what they just heard. Lola as always, the dramatic one was the first to respond.

"WHAT!" She yelled. Zoey smacked her shoulder, and sat next to Quinn.

"Quinn, how…uh…why did you guys…you know… kiss?" Zoey asked he a bit cautiously, part of her wanted to know and part of her didn't. Quinn sighed and told them everything.

"…And then I ran…"

"Why did you run?" Lola asked her, finally getting over her dramatic instinct. Quinn shrugged, not sure of what to tell them.

"I don't know…. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time…."She muttered, now regretting what she had done.

"Quinn, I don't know what to tell you….I mean I know you thought it was the right thing to do, but I think you could have hurt his feeling the slightest bit, or at least hurt his ego." Zoey said hesitantly, she doesn't want Quinn to feel bad, but as her best friend she has too tell her what she thinks. No girl has ever run away from him, so it can be that his ego is hurt. Yet Zoey wonders if he is actually hurt by it or is just his ego. From what happen earlier it's possible that Logan has feeling for Quinn. But Zoey isn't so sure about it; Quinn can also just be the rebound girl. There are lots of possibilities to this situation.

"I…do you…nah…I…" Quinn did know how to respond. Could she have actually hurt him? That was the last thing she wanted to do. "Zoey, do you really think I could have hurt him?" Zoey gave her a sympathetic look; she doesn't know what to tell her. It's a possibility, she'll admit that. But Logan, since they let girls in, he has always seemed like a player kind of guy, so she can't be so sure.

"It's possible, but she's not sure." Lola stepped in for Zoey. Quinn sighed.

"Hey I need your help with something." Quinn said changing the subject. What's done is done, she can't go back in time.

"What do you need help in?"

"I need help getting a costume for the Scary October dance." Quinn told her friends, but soon as she saw the looks on their faces she regretted say it. _'Second time I regret something. This so is a bad day for me.' _

"What I thought you weren't going to go? Is this about that guy you meet on that chat room?" Zoey asked. Quinn nodded and then Zoey let out an excited squeal. The girls, or just Zoey and Lola started discussing what Quinn should wear. Quinn as soon as they started talking about dresses she zoned out.

She drifted from thoughts to thoughts but on specific person wouldn't leave her thoughts, Logan. She wonders how class is going to be after she ran. Is he hurt? Mad? She really hopes it the latter. Hurting him was the last thing on her mind when she ran. All that was on her mind was that what they did was just a mistake and that it was wrong._ 'But was it a mistake?' _

"What do you think?" Zoey asked, snapping Quinn from her thoughts. Her head snapped up and gave Zoey a confused look?

"About what?"

"Were you even listening?" Quinn shook her head with a sheepish smile on her face. Zoey sighed and told Quinn about their ideas. Quinn grimaced when she mentioned a ball gown and a mask. She hates being the center of attention and with a ball gown she's sure to have unwanted attention.

"Can't we just have one of those like knee length dresses?" Quinn asked hoping that it will keep her from wearing a ball gown.

"No!" Zoey and Lola yelled. Quinn crossed her arms.

"Why not? I'm the one that's going to wear it anyway."

"Quinn, trust us please, you'll thank us later." Quinn wasn't so sure about that, but did argue anymore. What's worrying her at the moment is how things are going to be between her and Logan. Could they just forget what happened and move on?

She'll have to find out tomorrow…..

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy lately…but I'll try to update sooner than how long this chapter took me.**_

_**Also sorry for it being short...  
**_

_**R&R **_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day on the way to Chemistry, Logan kept on replaying the kiss over and over in his mind, because he can't seem to understand why she ran from him after they had kissed. To him there was nothing wrong, she kissed him back and wasn't hesitant. So why did she run?

He can't deny that he isn't hurt because he is. He was starting to have feelings for her but after what happened his feelings of something positive are starting to turn in anger. He knows he should be mad at her, but what can he do about it. He's hurt and the only way he knows how to mask the hurt is anger.

If she didn't like him them why didn't she just turn her head? It would have been a million times better than her running away. Her running away only confused him more. _'Does she like me or not?'_ He pushed that thought to the back of his head. He needs to forget about whatever feelings he had for her. It is obvious that she doesn't see him that way. So what's the point of having false hope?

He entered the class room and quickly sat in his seat. He placed his book down on the table and looked straight at the board. He heard the chair next to him move and a bag being dropped on the ground. He tried to ignore the feeling of asking her why she ran away from him, but it wasn't as easy as he would have hoped. He just looked forward and listened intently when the teacher started speaking.

"So today we are just going to watch a movie about atoms and bonds, related to what we talked about yesterday." After he said that he pushed play and the movie started.

Logan wasn't really paying attention; he was just doodling on his notebook.

The movie was boring and made him want to fall asleep. But doodling, helped him stay awake. He was doodling anything that came to his mind. As he continued doodling he notice that he had drawn or more like written, 'Why, how, hurt, etc.' Mostly what he was feeling. He stooped doodling and closed his notebook.

A balled up paper landed on his side of the desk. He picked it up and looked up. He saw Chase mouthing 'open it' and doing hand gestures as if he was opening a folded paper. Logan shook his head and unfolded the paper.

'_Are you alright? You seem a little out of it.' _

'_**Yeah I'm fine, just this movie is making me sleepy.' **_

'_You lie! So really what's up with chu?' _

'_**Nothing! So drop it!'**_

'_It doesn't look like nothing…..'_

'_**Well it's nothing!'**_

'_Come on man, I'm your best bud. You really can't lie to me…'_

'_**Fine….. I'll tell you after class…. Happy?'**_

'_Very!' _

Logan rolled his eyes and didn't reply. He felt eyes on him, he turned his head and Quinn quickly dropped her gaze. Logan can't figure her out. She's not someone predictable like her friends, she keeps more to herself and is way less talkative. So he really doesn't know what she'll do next, not that he cares.

"L-L-Logan?" He heard her stutter in a very low voice.

"What?" He replied with a bit more forceful than he intended. He saw hurt flashed in her eyes and then she looked down and soon he felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"Uh…never mind." She whispered. Logan sighed, he for some reason can't be angry at her. If it were Dana instead of her, he's sure he would be able to. So what is it about her that's different?

"Loo-"He was cut off by the bell. Quinn quickly packed up her stuff and hurried out of the room. He quickly got his book, notebook, and backpack and rushed after her. He got out of the class but Quinn was nowhere in sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned his head and saw Chase standing next to him.

"So what's up with you?" Chased asked and Logan took a deep breath. He told Chase about what happened yesterday between him and Quinn. He also told him about the way he had responded to Quinn earlier. Chase stared at him not knowing what to tell his best friend.

"So you like Quinn now? What happened to Sparkgirl101?" Logan shrugged.

"I don't know, Chase. What can I say, I'm confused. I thought I liked my mystery girl but with Quinn I didn't feel as if it was impossible. I know who she is, and technically speaking I don't know who Sparkgirl101 is. Do you get me?" Chase shook his head, which caused a Logan to groan.

"Ok, let me rephrase…." He thought and thought but he couldn't come up with something simpler than what he said. "Okay, I can't rephrase it."

"He means he knows who Quinn is personally but he doesn't know who Sparkgirl101 is personally." Logan turned around and was faced to face with Zoey.

"Ohh, I get it now." Zoey shook her head.

"Zoey, don't tell Quinn what you just heard please." He begged and Zoey stared at him confused.

"Why not she's-" She stopped herself before she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"She's what, Zoey?"

"Oh uh..nothing." She said quickly and walked away, leaving behind two confused boys.

"Okay that was weird." Logan muttered. Chase just nodded.

_Saturday the day of the Scary October dance_

Logan wasn't really into costumes, he was thinking of just going with a dress shirt and tie and black pants. But Chase and Michael made him where a Prince charming costume, that was originally Chase's costume but Zoey changed the theme so he had no used for it. Logan complained that it was to cliché but his friends had just told him that is was that or a pirate costume, so he had shut up. **(His costume is like the one that the guy in the movie had.. :D)**

He was now sitting on the bench around Sushi Roxs.

###^****^****^###

Quinn was looking at herself in the mirror for the fifth time since she put on the dress. She looked over at Zoey with an uncertain look. "Are you sure this isn't too much?" Zoey nodded, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh I'm positive, you look amazing." Zoey said walking up to her and handed her a mask. Quinn stared at it.

"Really Zoey, really?"

"Yes really, now hurry up before he thinks you're standing him up." Zoey pushed her out the door, causing Quinn to laugh. Zoey, unlike her friend already knows who he is. She just hopes Quinn doesn't go running when she sees him.

###^****^****^###

Logan saw a girl in a purple gown _**( A/n the link to her dress and mask are in my profile)**_walking up to where he was. _'Is that her?'_ he thought. She walked over to him and gasped.

"Logan?" She asked, shocked. She looked around and backed away. "You know, I think this is a mistake…I'll just go." Logan grabbed her hand before she could go any farther.

"You know who I am, but I don't think I know you?" Quinn avoided looking him in the eyes as she spoke.

"Oh you know me alright." She muttered under her breath. _'Should I tell him who I am or not?...Not once he knows who I am, he'll leave.' _

"What was that?" Quinn's head snapped up, he wasn't supposed to hear that. When she looked up, their eyes locked for a second and then she looked down once again. _'I know those eyes.' _Logan thought and reached up to her face to take off the mask but she turned her head and he dropped his hands.

"So are we just going to stand here all night or what?" She asked, Logan laughed and they started walking toward the dance. He couldn't get her eyes off his mind. He's certain he's seen them before but where? He tried to remember where but the only person he knows that has that exact eye color is Quinn. _'Is she Quinn?'_ He shook his head. _'It can't be right? But those are her eyes, I'm sure of it.' _

They reached the dance floor and Logan expanded his hand. Which Quinn, gladly took. They started dancing in circles around the floor.

While dancing, both of them couldn't stop thinking about what they should say. Quinn is considering telling him who she is. Logan is thinking of asking her if she's Quinn but doesn't have the guts.

"So I know you right?" He asked and Quinn nodded.

"Do I have you for chemistry?" Quinn hesitated. _'Does he know?'_ She sighed and nodded once again.

"Are you extremely good at it?"

"Yeah…" She answered and looked down. Logan smiled to himself and lifted her head, so that they were looking eye to eye.

"I know who you are." He said and slowly reached up to her face. As he lifted the mask he spelled out her name. Her mask was now fully off of her face and in his hands.

"How did you know?" She questioned and Logan smirked.

"Your eyes gave you away. When I saw your eyes at the bench, they reminded me of your eyes, so the questions just confirmed my suspicions." She looked at him surprised. She is lost for words.

"So you're my mystery girl." Logan said happily. "Thank god." Quinn cocked her head confused.

"Thank god why? I'm no one special." Logan shook his head and led her away from the dance floor. They walked and until they reached a fountain.

"Quinn, you're way more than you think. You're smart, cute no, actually your beautiful, caring, I can go on you know." Quinn shook her head, not believing a word he said.

"Look Logan, enough of the lies just tell me the truth. Tell me that you're disappointed it's me, that you expected someone like Dana and I'll be out of your sight in an instant." Logan sighed, how is he supposed to get through to her big head.

"Quinn, you sure are smart but you can be clueless sometimes." He paused and touched her cheek. "I could tell you that, but they are far from the truth. You want to hear the truth?" She nodded.

"Ok the truth is, I was ecstatic it was you. Why, because since yesterday I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. You from the day I met you changed my life. You could say I like you but I think it's a bit stronger than that." Quinn shook her head like crazy and caused Logan to groan. He did the first thing that came to his head, he kissed her.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes...**

**And sorry for it taking so long...my teachers hate me...too much Homework :/ **

**So what did you think?**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Neither on saying a word, Logan because he just doesn't know what to say, and Quinn because she's still in shock that he kissed her. Quinn was the first to break eye contact.

"Logan, what are we now?" Quinn asked shyly, looking at the ground. Logan lifted her head and smiled.

"Whatever you want us to be." Quinn nodded taking in what he just told her. '_What do I want us to be?' _she thought. She has some fears that she's not sure she could handle if they end up coming true. She fears that Logan might end up getting tired of her, that his feelings towards her are just because she's SparkGirl101 and not because she's Quinn Pensky. In reality what could he see in her other than being a science geek? She really isn't anything special, he would be better off with someone more popular, prettier and everything she's not. Who was she to have the most popular guy at PCA? She really isn't good enough for him.

"Logan, I think we should just-" Logan cut her off.

"If you're going to say that we should stay friends I don't want to hear it." He said a bit coldly. Quinn sighed, she doesn't want that but it's best for him.

"You are not thinking clearly Logan. I'm not right for you." She whispered.

Logan wanted to shout at her and ask her how would she know who is and who isn't right for him. Isn't that something he should decide since it's his life? He thinks, no is certain that she is right for him; any other girl would have just said that they should be a couple, because they just want the popularity that comes with dating him. Quinn on the other hand doesn't really care that he is popular, because if she did she wouldn't have acted the way she did before.

"Quinn, answer this." He paused, waiting for her response. She nodded and he continued. "Who do you think is right for me?" Quinn stared at him not knowing how to reply. Logan smirked and took a step forward. "You don't know, huh?"

"You need someone popular, someone who is used to the attention that brings when dating you. I'm not so comfortable with the attention so I'm not right for you." Logan laughed. Was that really the best she could do? That was the worst excuse he had heard.

"So you're saying that someone that only wants to be with me for my popularity is right for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Um…no…that's not." She stammered. Logan pulled her closer to him and leaned closer to her ear.

"Then who's right for me?" He whispered in her ear. Quinn thought and thought but she had no reply. Logan pulled back and stared at her, waiting for an answer. He chuckled softly as he never heard her reply.

"Quinn, the girl right for me is in front of me. She's smart, caring, and she knows how to shut me up just by giving me a glare, not many girls can do that. She doesn't care if I'm popular or not. She's not afraid to correct me or even yell at me. So really no one can be more right for me than her." Quinn's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Logan leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered in her ear. Quinn couldn't deny that she was screaming in the inside. Logan pulled back. Quinn pulled him back and kissed him. Logan was a bit shocked but soon kissed her back, soon that simple kiss turned in to a full out make out session. Both of them pulled apart because of the need of air.

"Was that a yes?" He asked breathlessly. Quinn nodded not able to speak because she was breathing heavily. Logan smiled and kissed her cheek. Quinn blushed. It's going to take her sometime to get used to that.

"We should probably get back before people start noticing your absence." Quinn said half-jokingly. Logan shook his head and grabbed her hand leading her back to the dance.

When they reached the dance floor, all eyes were in them. Quinn felt as if she had shrunk under all the stares.

"Logan, they are staring." She whispered and Logan silently chuckled. He leaned in and whispered.

"They'll stop." _'Eventually' _he thought. She doesn't really need to know that. Quinn calmed down a bit. Logan dragged her to the center of the dance floor. As they walked to the center people made way for them. Quinn rolled her eyes at that gesture. _'This is really going to get annoying.'_

They started dancing and Logan had zoned out all the staring, since it really wasn't anything know to him. Quinn however, really couldn't zone them out; it was starting to make her feel a bit self-conscious. She wasn't used to all the attention that she was receiving. She was used to blending in and not center of attention.

Logan notices she was uncomfortable and sent gaggers at the people that were staring without her noticing. They soon went back to their own business and left them alone. As soon as Quinn, relaxed her smiled.

"See told you they'd stop." He whispered and Quinn laughed.

"Sure, but only because you glared at them." _'Did she know or is she just joking?'_ He's not sure but isn't going to risk asking her.

In the middle of the last dance Logan felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped dancing and Quinn gave him a confused look. He smiled at her and turned around. There in front of him stood his ex-girlfriend.

"Mind if I have a small talk with, Pensky?" She asked with difficulty in being civil. Logan turned to Quinn and she nodded. Logan gave her a question look but walked over to Zoey and Chase. As soon as he walked away, Dana glared at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So…are you just going to glare or are you going to say something?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Look, Pensky I have no idea what he sees in you but mark my word he will be mine again. He's going to get bored of you, and he's going to come back to me begging me to take him back." She said it with such confidence; Quinn actually believed her and feared it. Dana walked away and Logan rushed towards her.

"What did she say?" He asked her. Quinn shook her head and gave him a fake smile.

"Nothing important, don't worry about she said." Logan didn't believe her but let it go for now.

The dance had finished and Logan had walked Quinn all the way to her dorm room. He kissed her and said goodnight and walked away but before he did he heard.

"I hope she's not right."

'Who and what is she talking about?' He went to sleep with that thought still in his mind. What is she hiding from him? They haven even dated for a day and she's already hiding something from him?

**_So what did you think?_**

**_Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately_**

**_R&R  
_**


End file.
